


Extraordinary

by MyCuriosity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Niall, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega Louis, alternative universe, college nouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCuriosity/pseuds/MyCuriosity
Summary: The not-so-traditional relationship of Nouis





	Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, leaving some Nouis love here!  
> Have fun :)

Louis didn't need no man, that's the thing. He is strong, doesn't back down and is capable of living his own damn life, thank you very much. And if he decides to do things a certain way, well than that's his own business. So he was utterly annoyed by the girls behind him in the queue gossiping about him in a not-very-quiet whisper.  
„Have you heard the way, he talked to the prof?...“ „Not really behaving like an omega, isn't he?“ „Have you seen them interact? It's so weird!“ „Bet Niall isn't even a real alph...“  
„Will you _shut_ it?“  
Louis turned around to glare at them. Gossip about him made him mad, gossip about his mate made him vicious.  
„Could you care less about my life and more about your fucking own?“, he snapped at them and belled his order at the pure barrista beta, who didn't know what hit him. With two cups in his hand, he stormed out of the store, glaring at the girls from his performing arts class one more time.  
He was still a bit angry when he reached the music store and pushed the door open with an angry shove.  
„Jesus love, calm down“, a customer said to him while leaving the shop, giving him a meaningful onceover.  
„Get lost“, Louis hissed. His eyes wandered to the left of the store and he finally felt a wash of calm breezing over him when they landed on Niall. The moment he looked at him, Niall looked up from the guitar in his lap and smiled.  
„Hey there“, Louis said softly and leaned over the counter to press a kiss on the blond lips. He got an even wider grin in return as a thank you and a pulled out chair that he accepted happily.  
„Go on“ with a nudge to his shoulder, he motioned for Niall to continue to play on the guitar.  
„You had a good day so far?“, Niall asked him while starting the first few chords of the new song he was working on.  
„Awful when I left you in the morning, perfect now“, he mumbled and pressed a short kiss to his mates shoulder, before looking up to him with a content smile.  
„Needy“, Niall replied cheekily and Louis had to laugh before pressing a kiss to his lips again.  
„Everything comes back to you“, Niall sang quietly.

It was a typical Friday night and they were out with the whole gang in some house party with a greek letter up front.  
Louis curled his hand around Nialls waist while chatting away with Zayn. The blond was happily standing next to him, too tired from the day to actually engage in any real conversation. He had classes throughout the whole day and then did an extra shift at the music store. With a sigh, he leaned his head against Louis shoulder and closed his eyes and with content, he noticed how his partner pulled him closer. He let the party noises wash over him and tugged himself closer to Louis.  
Apparently he nearly dozed off, because the next thing he remembers is Louis scratching through his hair.  
„Shall we leave for tonight?“, the brunet asked him quietly.  
„No, you're having fun“, Niall whined.  
„And you are falling asleep“, he laughed.  
„Doesn't matter. You'll have fun and I'll go home and wait there for you.“  
„Don't be a shit“, Louis tried to scold but grinned again. Even if he wasn't the most typical omega, he still felt like he should take care of his mate. If that meant, bringing Niall to bed he would be more than happy to help out.  
„Come on, I get our jackets and then we're off. I might even suck you off later, if you ask nicely.“  
Niall snorted but opened his eyes and lifted his head. Louis pressed a quick kiss to his temple before he left the kitchen. He ignored the dancing in the living room and made his way upstairs to get their jackets off their friends room where they stored them. He brushed passed a dude he vaguely remembered from that one sport course Louis participated and wasn't surprised when the guy turned out to be a douchebag like expected.  
„Did you do that on purpose?“, he asked with a drunken heaviness in his voice. Louis rolled his eyes.  
„I have better things to do than running into pretentious alphas on too much testosterone.“  
He tried to walk past him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
„What did you just said?“, the guy grumpled, his tone just one notch away from an alpha voice.  
„I said“, Louis turned to him properly, „that I have better things to do than to run into testosterone fueled alphas who think they're better than anybody else.“  
Louis had barely enough time to duck away before a fist connected with the wall next to his head.  
„Jesus, you're having anger issues as well or what?“  
Before a second fist could potentially actually connect with his head someone else stopped douchebagalpha.  
„I'd prefer if you wouldn't do that.“  
Releasing a breath of relief that he didn't know he was holding, he automatically turned his body to Niall.  
„Is that your Omega?“  
„I am sorry if Louis wound you up. I'd still prefere if you didn't hit him.“  
Niall's voice was calm but stern and he looked at the other alpha without backing off. Quietly Louis slipped behind him, resting a hand on the blonds back. Not because he was afraid but he wanted to feel the contact.  
„Keep your Omega under control“, the guys sneered and walked down the stairs, bumping his shoulder viciously against Niall, who didn't do anything besided taking Louis's hand.  
„Let's go and get our jackets“, he simply said.  
They climbed the stairs and Louis still kept himself a bit behind Niall.  
„I am not going to apologize“, he said when his partner handed him his jacket. Niall looked at him with surprise.  
„Why should you?“, he asked while doing the zip of Louis's jacket up so he wouldn't be cold, „I am sure he had it coming.“  
Louis had to laugh out loud. „I flipping love you“, he said and pressed an open mouthed kiss on Niall's lips.

„Be a doll and make me food.“  
Why he still had to say that out loud was beyond him but even after all these years breakfast wasn't automatically brought to his bed.  
„And again, we have to go shopping for food if you want breakfast. Or go and eat out.“  
„When did you say that?“, Louis lifted his head from the pillow, sleeplines all over his face with a confused look.  
Niall laughed and pulled his shirt over his head. He just came out of the shower but still climbed back into bed, right on top of Louis.  
„I might have compromised you while giving you this information“, he stage whispered against Louis lips and without any shame kept on continuing what they seemed to have finished before his shower.  
When Niall was nibbling at his bond mark a shiver went through Louis and he tightened his grip around his mates shoulders. He just had a heat two weeks ago and the mark was still tender whenever he or Niall touched it. He loved every single exciting nerve that is vibrating through him from it.  
„Don't start what you won't finish“, he mumbled against the blonds lips.  
„Well then“, his partner responded and gave him one last kiss, „let's go and buy breakfast.“  
And with that he got up and left the room.  
„Hey!“, Louis complained, „that was not what I was getting at!“  
„Move your ass“, was all he got back and with a loud groan he rolled out of bed.  
Ten minutes and another snogging session in the kitchen later they finally left their flat to go to 'Barney's' their favourit breakfast place.  
„If I get the pancakes will we be able to afford rent next week“, Louis asked half jokingly while looking at the menu.  
„Yup“, was all he got as an answer, which made him look up.  
„We so can't afford rent if I am ordering pancakes for $12.“  
„Just order the pancakes, Lou“, Niall laughed and waved at the waitress.  
„What can I get for you guys?“  
„I'll just have the eggs and toast and a tea.“  
„Alright. And you hun?“, she turned to Niall.  
„I'll have a hot chocolate with extra cream and the pancakes with strawberries.“  
„Niall!“, Louis shocked-whispered and looked at his partner with big eyes.  
„What? Who says it's for you?“, Niall rolled his eyes, trying to act casual but with glee in his eyes.  
„You can't just order me expensive food because I want it.“  
„Of course I can. It's in the alpha rule book. I am allowed to do everything that makes my partner happy.“  
„Not if this means an extra shift at work.“  
„Well then“, Niall shrugged his shoulder and took the pancakes when the waitress brought them, „I am just keeping this to myself.“  
It took less than three seconds and he didn't even had a chance to take the first bite when a „Give me that!“ was yelled fom across the table.  
With a deep laugh he swapped their plates.  
Throughout their whole meal Niall had a shit eating grin on his face, which Louis responded with a kick against his shin which was followed by a quick kiss.  
After they finished their food, Louis vanished to the bathroom, leaving the check to Niall.  
He was washing his hands when another guy used the sink next to him.  
„Lovely place, isn't it?“  
Louis barely glanced at him, „yeah.“  
„You could at least acknowledge me, you know.“  
Suprised, Louis turned around while drying his hands.  
„Why should I? I don't know you.“  
Irritated he meant to leave the room, but was turned around by a hand on his shoulder. His back met the wall uncomfortably.  
„Because I am a lovely strong alpha and your ass looks fuckable.“  
„Well listen lad“, Louis braced himself and crossed his arms, „just because you Mammy told you that you're going to be a big bad alpha doesn't mean you can run around acting like one.“  
„I know that you weakass blond friend out there can't fuck you like I would, so don't pretend you don't want it.“  
„Oh, you'd be suprised. And now get your hands off me“, he hissed when he noticed a hand on his arm. He tried to wiggle away but the grip got stronger and there was a second hand on his other shoulder stopping him from making an escape.  
„Are you serious?“, he became angry now.  
„Just stop resisting. You know, you want it.“  
It was nearly a reflex when Louis spit the guy in the face but he wasn't counting on getting a sharp slap to his face as a reaction.  
„Jesus bitch!“, the guy hissed and tighted his hold. Louis was about to kick him when he heard the door opening and the arms around him where gone in less than a second and he heard a loud rumble. When he looked to the side, the guy was laying on the floor holding his jaw. Niall standing above him, breathing heavily, his own jaw set tight.  
Louis looked at him astonished. He has never seen Niall even hurting a fly. He still remembered 8 year old Niall crying when his dog needed to get a cast.  
„If I see you touch him one more time you'll regret it“, the blond said through gritted teeth and turned around. Louis hands flew to grab onto Niall, whatever he could get and he felt warm all over when his partner tugged him fiercely closer.  
„Let's go“, he mumbled, not letting go of Louis even when he grabbed for their jackets with his free hand on the way out.  
They were quiet on the way back to their flat. Both of them sticking close to each other, not wanting to let go at any second. After they entered their apartment, Niall did let go of Louis hand in the end and took a deep sigh while making his way to the living room and flopping down on the couch.  
Tentatively Louis leaned against the door frame and examined his mate.  
„I am sorry“, he said after another couple of seconds.  
Now it was Nialls turn to look up with big eyes.  
„I shouldn't have...“  
„Oh Lou“, Niall interrupted him, „come here“ and without a blink of hesitation Louis threw himself into his partners arms.  
He pressed his face in the blonds neck and took a deep breath.  
„You have nothing to be sorry for, nothing“, Niall said sternly and pressed a firm kiss into his hair.  
„I am sorry.“  
Louis pulled away.  
„What on earth are you sorry for, you just fucking saved me.“ He looked at Niall with a bewildered look.  
„Because sometimes I think if I would be a better or stronger alpha, you wouldn't have to defend yourself.“  
Just by the look on his face Louis knew that this was something that must have been troubling his mate for a while and he was so, so mad at himself for not noticing sooner.  
„You are an utter idiot“, he mumbled and then said loudly, „such a fucking idiot!“  
And with all the force he could muster up he pressed himself onto Niall, with every fiber of his heart he kissed him forcefully.  
„You are the best fucking alpha I could wish for, you listen to me“, he took Nialls face in his hands, „there is no one else, literally no one else for me. No one gets me like you do, no one lets me be ME like you do. You are the love of my life, so don't you dare to put yourself down.“  
And if he had to wipe away the tears from Nialls face he did so gladly because he wouldn't want his life any other way then to spent it with his best friend.


End file.
